character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Gladiator
Summary The Galactic Gladiator is a Celestialsapien who first appeared in Universe vs. Tennyson. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C ''', likely '''2-A | High 2-A | 0''' '''Name: Galactic Gladiator Origin: Ben 10 Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely billions of years old. Older than the universe itself) Classification: Celestialsapien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Size-Shifting, Invulnerability, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 10) Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Flight, Teleportation, Void Manipulation, Mind Control, Plot Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Fate Manipulation, Large Size (Varies Types 2-11), Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Law Manipulation (Celestialsapiens created the Multiverse Preservation Act), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Cosmic Awareness, Life and Death Manipulation, Creation, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Attack Reflection, Nigh-Omniscience, Abstract Existence (Type 3. Celestialsapiens are born from the Forge of Creations, which is located outside of the entire Ben 10 Multiverse), Nigh-Omnipresence, Nigh-Omnipotence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Matter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Immunity to Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Void Manipulation, BFR, Plot Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Information Manipulation, Possession, and Memory Manipulation, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, likely Multiverse level+ (As strong as Alien X) | High Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Alien X where a mere fraction of his DNA pierced through the extra dimensional barrier where the Contemelia stated it was "impossible" to breach through) | High Outerverse level Speed: Infinite (All Celestialsapiens are born from the Forge of Creations, where time and space does not exist) | Immeasurable '''| '''Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Universal+, likely Multiversal+ (Comparable to Alien X) | High Multiversal+ (Can harm Alien X with his strikes) | High Outerversal Durability: At least Universe level+ (Comparable to Alien X who casually tanked the explosion from the Anihilaarg), likely Multiverse level+ | High Multiverse level+ (Took hits from Alien X) | High Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Universal+, likely Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Comparable to Alien X, who recreated the entire universe in exact detail, but with a few minor changes) Weaknesses: The Galactic Gladiator needs to wait for both of its personalities to make a decision before taking action. Overwhelming the Gladiator with choices (i.e. spawning hundreds of duplicates for it) can stun him by forcing him to choose which one to attack. Key: Restricted | Unrestricted | True Power Others Notable Victories: Ares (DC Comics) Ares' Profile (High 2-A versions and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Alien X (Ben 10) Alien X's Profile (Both Celestialsapiens were restricted and Low 2-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Abstract Entities Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Void Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Causality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Law Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Matter Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Death Users Category:BFR Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Durability Negation Users